


По-старому

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Тур начался, и Тайлер думал, что всё будет, как обычно
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка первая: немного songfic на Chlorine

За стенами шумела толпа. Там был Марк, там был Майкл, там был Брэд. Там была Дженна. И Джош. Далеко и близко, смешанные с толпой — жадной, требовательной. Они хотели его, его во плоти, со всеми чувствами, со всеми словами, в которые он вкладывал так много смысла, и теперь они больше не его, они их, и они хотят больше, хотят растерзать его, получить кровавый кусок счастья, прикоснуться к нему, к нему живому.

Тайлер тряхнул головой. Положил руку на лицо, потёр левую щёку. Боже, как его трясёт. От возбуждения, или злого желания отдать то, что когда-то было сокровенным, а теперь стало достоянием толпы. Но это нормально. Он сам этого хотел. Он всегда этого хотел. Так? Хотел ли он, чтобы его слова, которые он так лихорадочно записывал в блокнот, которые выскакивали из-под его пальцев словно искры, принадлежали только ему? Или он хотел, чтобы эти слова были вытатуированы на чужой коже, чтобы их извращали на свой лад, чтобы их использовали для рекламы компьютерных игр? Хотел ли он этого? Правда?

Он сжал зубы и сказал себе: хватит. Хватит. Никаких сожалений, он сейчас здесь, и ему нужно работать. Много работать. Скоро дни сольются в один, он не будет понимать, наступила ли ночь, светит ли солнце или взошла луна. Он превратится в человека, который будет рвать глотку, выкрикивать слова под музыку, и народ будет ему вторить, будет биться в экстазе. Из-за него и из-за слов, которые он когда-то написал.

Перед выходом на сцену, он встретился взглядом с Джошем и не смог его отвести. О, господи, ещё и это. Неужели это до сих пор возможно? Или всё объясняется какой-нибудь простой химической формулой? Тайлер читал, что люди выбирают партнёра по запаху. Типа, в носу есть какие-то рецепторы, которые запускают процесс влюблённости. Химия. И сейчас Тайлер смотрел на него, и в мозгу что-то щёлкало, вырабатывало гормон, он всасывался в кровь, бежал по венам, и к тому моменту, когда Тайлер выдохнет, этот гормон проникнет в сердце, взорвётся и напомнит о том, что было раньше.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джош, глядя в сторону; кто знает, какой гормон бежал у него по венам.

— Нервничаю, — признался Тайлер и сглотнул.

— Я тоже. Но мы сделаем это, всё будет нормально, — кивнул Джош. — По-старому.

— Да, — под кожей начинало вибрировать, словно гормон радости превратился в быстродействующий яд. — По-старому.

Всё прошло нормально. Действительно по-старому, в какой-то мере: он летал по сцене, не чувствовал собственного тела, без задней мысли отдавал себя, отдавал всё, на что был способен и не способен. Он превращался в другого человека, когда выходил под неоновые лучи, которые разрезали полумрак зала на сотни осколков.

Там был Марк, там был Брэд, там была Дженна.

Джош был рядом, и Тайлер закинул руку ему на плечо. Почувствовал горячую влажную кожу. Только не сейчас, стучало в голове, только не сейчас.

Они зашли за кулисы, Тайлер пропустил Джоша вперёд. Замедлил шаг. Попытался обмануть мозг, его импульсы, которые разбегались по организму, давно завладели им.

Может быть, стоило поступить на медицинский?

Дверь захлопнулась, и Тайлер воспринял это, как знак свыше. Он медленно подошёл ближе. Джош стоял и не двигался, словно его сковал мороз. Ждал, как ждут надвигающуюся лавину.

Тайлер поцеловал его в губы — солёные и прохладные. Джош не отвечал. Тайлер поцеловал ещё раз, жадно втянул верхнюю губу в рот, сжал в кулак его футболку, насильно притянул к себе.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал Джош и взял Тайлера за запястье.

— Пожалуйста, — начал Тайлер и осёкся. Снова потянулся к нему. — Я знаю, я совсем забыл про тебя, но я наверстаю, — приговаривал он, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Джоша. — Я наверстаю, обещаю.

— Тайлер, — Джош качнул головой. — Не в этот раз.

Тайлер замер: от тона, которым это было сказано, между лопаток пробежал холодок.

— Я… прости, я просто, — он сделал два шага назад. — Привычка. Я думал, всё по-старому.

— Но не между нами, — спокойно ответил Джош. — Мы не можем. Ты отлично знаешь.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер, — да, ты прав. Я буду стараться держать себя в руках.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Джош, и Тайлер метнул на него взгляд.

Господи, когда это закончится, он так устал от собственного бессилия. От того, что он загнал себя в угол, что он загнал в угол Джоша. Они так и будут рядом, но не вместе. Сегодня, завтра, вплоть до окончания тура, до окончания музыкальной карьеры. Но может быть, случайное касание рук в этой реальности лучше, чем бесплотные мечты, от которых Тайлеру иногда становилось хуже, чем от перспективы никогда не обнять Джоша снова.

Он протянул Джошу ладонь, и тот взял её. Вместо того, чтобы пожать, Тайлер наклонился и поцеловал костяшки. Джош судорожно выдохнул и сильно сжал пальцы Тайлера.

— Береги себя, — тихо сказал Тайлер и развернулся к двери.

Адреналин медленно оседал в венах. Тайлера потряхивало, но с каждым шагом становилось легче, тело расслаблялось. Он уходил с затаённой надеждой, что всё когда-нибудь наладится. Всё придёт в норму, всё будет по-старому. Когда-нибудь, через много лет его забудут, от его песен останутся выцветшие татуировки на чужой коже, и он будет приходить в дом, освещённый солнцем, обнимать Джоша и держать его за руку, без страха, что его разорвут на куски.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> зарисовка вторая: элементы юмора

Дженна знала.

Конечно, она знала, именно поэтому он женился на ней. Именно поэтому она лучшая девушка на свете. Такая понимающая, всепрощающая — она идеально подходила ему, а он ей.

Он сказал: давай поженимся, так будет проще, никто не догадается. Конечно, он знал, на что шёл, она тоже. Она долго смотрела на него, потом, нахмурившись, спросила:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это будет только внешним прикрытием? Я никак не смогу помочь с тем, что творится у тебя внутри? — Дженна опустила голову. — А я бы хотела помочь, правда. Лишь бы тебе было спокойно.

Он никогда не спал с ней. Максимум, что они делали — целовались, в большинстве случаев — на публику. Выглядело очень убедительно, потому что Тайлер правда любил Дженну, и целовал он её искренне, чувствуя благодарность за то, что она для него делала. Она была ему нужна, он был нужен ей — почему, Тайлер не совсем понимал. Иногда он вёл себя отчуждённо, словно они вообще не знали друг друга, но Дженна со всем мирилась. Видимо, так бывает, это нормально. Дженна была счастлива рядом с ним, была счастлива ему помочь. Когда-нибудь она родит ему детей, которых они будут воспитывать втроём.

Ну да, мечтать не вредно.

В дверях появилась лохматая голова в больших наушниках:

— Десять минут, — сказал технарь, и Тайлер дёрнулся.

Он осмотрелся вокруг. А где Джош? Им через десять минут на сцену, а он где-то пропадает. Тайлер почесал затылок. Три дня назад, перед выходом, Джоша также не было в гримёрке, и Тайлер пошёл его искать. Он шёл по узким коридорам и вскоре услышал приглушённый голос Джоша в нескольких метрах от себя. Тайлер увидел его спину, поднятую руку, прижатый к уху телефон.

— Не знаю, что делать, — Джош вздохнул. — Вчера он не дал мне спать, и я чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном весь день. Хорошо, что не было шоу, а то не знаю, как бы я работал.

Он почувствовал, что за ним следят, и обернулся. Одарил Тайлера полуулыбкой и спешно закончил телефонный разговор.

Тайлер не стал спрашивать, про кого и с кем он разговаривал, но ему мгновенно стало тревожно. Кто не даёт Джошу спать? С кем вообще спит Джош? Тайлер думал, что с Дебби, но сейчас он совершенно точно услышал, что речь шла про какого-то парня. Значит, Джош завёл себе мальчика для секса? Лишь бы не прикасаться к нему? Вылечить себя от нездорового влечения? Тайлер скрипнул зубами. Ну ладно. Пусть лечится. Где бы найти силы, чтобы искренне пожелать ему удачи.

Сейчас ситуация повторялась: Джоша не было в гримёрке, и Тайлер пошёл его искать. В этом венью было множество комнат и закоулков, и Тайлер нашёл Джоша в дальнем конце коридора. Он разговаривал по телефону, прижавшись лбом к стене.

— Сейчас всё в порядке, но реально, ещё немного, и запястью бы конец, — Джош помолчал. — Нет, обошлось без больниц, слава богу, — он повертел рукой, — но надо что-то делать. Иногда он слишком агрессивный, меня это пугает, и… — Джош повернулся, увидел Тайлера. — Я перезвоню, — сказал он и нажал отбой. — Мама, — объяснил он.

— Про кого вы говорили? — спросил Тайлер, позабыв, что не собирался лезть в дела Джоша.

— А, так, недоразумение, — Джош потёр шею.

— Недоразумение? — Тайлер вскипел. — Ты завёл себе мужика, который не даёт тебе спать и делает больно, _это_ ты называешь недоразумением?

— Что? — у Джоша отвисла челюсть.

— Это неправильно, — Тайлер сделал шаг вперёд. — Ты можешь спать с кем хочешь, окей? Я попробую смириться с этим, но никому не позволяй причинять себе боль, хорошо? — Тайлер приблизился ещё на шаг. — Это называется абьюз. Если он сделал тебе больно один раз, это повторится. Если он, не дай бог, сломает тебе что-нибудь, и ты не сможешь играть, я его убью, обещаю, — его затрясло - мелко и противно, будто драка с обидчиком была неизбежна.

Джош тихо засмеялся. Тайлер сглотнул. Какого хрена?

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — с трудом проговорил Тайлер, не веря тому, что происходит.

— Нет, — Джош закрыл рот рукой, на глазах выступили слёзы. — Просто…

Он расхохотался, наклонившись вперёд. Тайлер отступил назад, наблюдая за ним и чувствуя себя последним идиотом.

— Пожалуйста, — Джош отдышался и вытер щёки ладонью, — не надо убивать мою собаку.

— Собаку? — изумился Тайлер. — Это Джим тебе спать не давал?

— Конечно! А ты что думал? — заулыбался Джош. — С ним что-то происходит, не понимаю, может быть, не привык так много путешествовать, иногда на него находит, знаешь, — он повертел пальцем у виска.

— А, — отозвался Тайлер и тяжело выдохнул. — Прости. Я… почему-то решил, что… — он поймал взгляд Джоша и быстро опустил глаза. — Да. Придумал какую-то ерунду.

— Всё нормально, — кивнул Джош. — Смешно получилось.

— Да, — Тайлер посмотрел на свои ладони, в ухо из гарнитуры донеслось: «парни, пять минут, вы где?» — Надеюсь, Джим будет хорошо себя вести.

— Будет. Он адекватный пёс, — Джош замолчал, повисла неловкая пауза. — Иди сюда, — прошептал Джош, и Тайлера словно ударили в живот, но вместо боли он ощутил томление.

Джош протянул к нему руки, позвал, будто хотел обнять. Тайлер закусил губу и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Мы только обнимемся, — спокойно сказал Джош, и Тайлер медленно подошёл к нему.

Он почувствовал его накаченное, почти стальное тело — плечи, грудь и живот, вдохнул его запах и закрыл глаза. Он не помнил, когда они обнимались последний раз, но сейчас это было как откровение, как в первый раз, когда Тайлер прикоснулся к нему и понял, что хочет прикасаться к нему при любой возможности.

В наушнике снова зашуршало, и они услышали: «три минуты».

Тайлер отодвинулся от Джоша, но не отпустил. Он смотрел на его губы, чувствовал его дыхание на своих. Ему было так тепло и так спокойно, каждая секунда растягивалась в бесконечность, манила бессмертием. Он приблизил лицо к лицу Джоша на миллиметр.

— Тайлер, — мягко сказал Джош, и его голос не отталкивал, он звал.

— Джош, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Мы только поцелуемся, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как их тянет друг к другу с космической скоростью.

Это как метеоритный дождь, как звездопад, как рождение сверхновой, мелькало у Тайлера, пока они целовались. Джош отвечал ему жадно и требовательно, и у Тайлера кружилась голова, подкашивались ноги, словно его сбили с привычной орбиты. Они целовались меньше минуты. Тайлер прожил сотню световых лет.

— На удачу, — выдохнул он, положив Джошу ладонь на грудь.

— У нас и так всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Джош, облизнув губы.

— Теперь будет ещё лучше, — Тайлер подмигнул, поправил наушник и направился к выходу на сцену.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> зарисовка третья: рейтинг наверное повыше чутка

После шоу по нему струился пот в три ручья, он глубоко дышал, чтобы привести в норму сердцебиение. Пульс вибрировал под кожей, в висках гудело, но это была приятная усталость, он чувствовал лёгкость во всём теле. Значит, он всё сделал правильно.

Тайлер захлопнул за собой дверь гримёрку и стащил футболку через голову. Едва он успел вытереть ею лицо, как дверь распахнулась и зашёл Джош.

— Оу, ты почему не посту…

Джош заткнул его поцелуем, и Тайлер замер, заморгал от неожиданности.

— Что… что ты делаешь? — спросил он, оторвавшись от него, из горла снова стали вырываться частые вдохи-выдохи.

— Я… — взгляд у Джоша был затуманен, — я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я просто хочу, — он смотрел на губы Тайлера, облизывая свои, — хочу тебя.

Он не дал Тайлеру ответить и снова поцеловал. Джош тоже был без футболки, и они застонали в унисон, когда кожа скользнула по коже. Тайлер приоткрыл рот шире, столкнулся с языком Джоша на полпути, лизнул его верхнюю губу. Джош удовлетворённо замычал, схватил Тайлера за задницу и притянул к себе.

— О вау, — вырвалось у Тайлера, когда он почувствовал, насколько он возбуждён. — Ты с начала концерта меня хотел что ли?

— На себя посмотри, — Джош опустил руку и мягко сжал его промежность. — Неплохо.

Они прижимались друг к другу лбами, когда лихорадочно избавлялись от дурацких джинсов, их дыхание смешивалось в одно — влажное, горячее. Тайлер почувствовал ладонь Джоша, как уверенно он начал ласкать его. Он откинул голову назад, и Джош провёл языком по его шее, удерживая за затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Тайлер улыбнулся, успев приоткрыть глаза и заметив, как мерцает свет от лампочек на потолке. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Джоша, пока его рука была у него между ног, пока он сгорал и возрождался вновь от прикосновений и движений в такт их безумному ритму.

Когда всё закончилось, Джош медленно поцеловал его в губы и заглянул в глаза.

— Ты лучше всех, — прошептал он. — Спасибо.

— Обращайся, — пожал плечами Тайлер, вытираясь футболкой и не глядя на него.

Джош провёл ладонью по его щеке, коснулся губами кончика носа и исчез за дверью.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул и несколько секунд смотрел в одну точку. Потом скомкал футболку и швырнул её в дальний угол комнаты.

Автобус мчался по направлению к следующему штату. Все легли спать, а Тайлер сидел у окна и наблюдал за пролетающей мимо темнотой. Его слегка раскачивало из стороны в сторону, и он думал о том, что каждый раз одно и тоже. Каждый раз, как на грёбанной карусели. Сначала они трахаются, а потом он сидит и думает о том, что история повторяется хрен знает по какому кругу. Каждый раз его сжирала вина за то, что поддался слабости, что позволил себе увязнуть в этом чувстве, что подсел на это, как на наркотик. Ведь ему не светило ничего, кроме быстрых, но таких страстных перепихонов с Джошем время от времени до конца тура, как минимум. Он бы хотел что-нибудь изменить, хотел изменить себя, стать совершенно другим. Хотел бы, но не мог. Сейчас он не мог сделать ничего, потому что слава, фанаты, родители, будущее. Он прикрыл глаза и разблокировал телефон.

Сотни реплаев на старые твиты, сотни упоминаний. Он создал мир, вовлёк в него окружающих, и теперь он не сможет разрушить его, даже если захочет, даже если будет петь об этом в каждой песне, доказывая себе, что всё под контролем. Ничто и никогда не будет под контролем, как бы он этого не хотел. Пути назад нет.

Он поколебался минуту и набрал: ложисьспать ты кусокд — нажал «отправить» и заблокировал телефон.

Через два дня был концерт в Вашингтоне. Тайлер был доволен организацией: она была на высоте, всё шло гладко, как по маслу. Он был в толпе, как только начались аккорды Holding On To You: перед ним было бескрайнее море рук и цветных макушек. Все смотрели на него, все хотели прикоснуться к нему, как будто он был божеством. Он улыбнулся про себя и увидел, как справа от него кто-то тряс куском ткани. Не долго думая, Тайлер потянулся за ним. Кто-то взвизгнул. Он развернул шестицветный флаг толпе, взмахнул им и накинул на плечи. Народ закричал громче, зал заревел, утонул во всеобщем восторге. Тайлер услышал «мы любим тебя!» и крепче сжал микрофон.

Перед тем, как начать петь, он подумал, что это меньшее, что он мог для них сделать. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать _для себя_.


	4. Chapter 4

Тайлер давно выявил эту закономерность: чем ему хуже, тем быстрее он пьянеет. Что он выпил за ужином? Едва ли пригубил полбокала вина, которым так восхищалась Дженна. И через десять минут его унесло: в висках застучало, ноги стали ватными, он с трудом поднялся со стула. Глупо улыбаясь, он сказал, что в его возрасте так много пить опасно, и удалился в комнату.

Он упал на кровать: матрас, подушки были такими мягкими, что он застонал от блаженства. Как хорошо. Тайлер перевернулся на спину, медленно моргнул, наблюдая, как вертится потолок. Почему ему так хреново, господи, всё же было нормально. Может быть, потому, что он давно не пил?  
Да ладно, он вообще не помнил, чтобы он напивался настолько, что ему, как сейчас, казалось невозможным принять вертикальное положение.

Хотя один раз, да, было. С Джошем. С кем же ещё. Давно. Очень давно. Тогда они смешали ром с колой в двухлитровой бутылке и выпили  
её за полтора часа. Тогда Тайлер не чувствовал себя таким пьяным, как сейчас. Тогда он чувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете, он чувствовал себя таким лёгким, воздушным, а Джош казался сотканным из лучей света. Они обнимались, и целовались, и лежали на полу, и смеялись, воображая, что горящие лампочки на потолке это далёкие спутники, заблудившиеся космические корабли.

В груди жгло. Тайлер шмыгнул носом и потёр глаза. Почувствовал слёзы и сжал челюсти. Ну нет, он не будет реветь, как сентиментальный алкоголик. Ещё этого не хватало.

Он вытащил мобильник, открыл Твиттер. Нажал на первый попавшийся твит: недавнее интервью. Где? В Канаде? Вроде да. Джошу идёт шапка. Джошу идут очки. Джошу всё идёт. Тайлер прикусил губу, листнул ленту вниз. Ещё одно интервью, фотка из 2014, фанарт, гифка, отрывок из интервью. Если бы он не выключил уведомления, он бы уже оглох от того, как часто народ обращался к нему. Каждые две-три секунды кто-то упоминал его имя в сообщениях. Свихнуться можно.

Он ретвитнул пятисекундное видео, где его спрашивали о том, какой совет он бы дал шестнадцатилетнему себе. Тайлер не помнил, что он тогда ответил, но вот неплохой совет: никогда не привязывайся к людям. Никогда не влюбляйся в Джоша. Даже дружить с ним не следовало бы. Только бизнес, ничего личного — возможно, сейчас ему было бы легче.

Какой бред.

Тайлер заблокировал телефон, уставился в тёмный потолок. Потом закрыл глаза.

— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептал он, — ты не представляешь.

Он тяжело вздохнул и вспомнил, как Джош смеялся над его не самыми остроумными шутками. Это было вчера, и он улыбнулся: на короткий миг они снова были вместе, в параллельной вселенной, в которой они никогда не расставались, жили долго и счастливо, во веки веков.

Тайлер снова открыл Твиттер, набрал: хэй, Джош.

Палец замер, Тайлер почувствовал, как опускается и поднимается грудная клетка. Он опять начинает эту игру, в которую никто, даже он, не знал, как играть. Но одно он знал точно: он сможет выиграть в ней маленький приз. Всегда выигрывал, без исключений.

Он отправил твит. Сердце колотилось и подпрыгивало к горлу. Если Джош ответит, подумал Тайлер, если Джош ответит, значит, он в игре.

Тайлер перевёл дыхание, облизнул губы.

А если не ответит? Но он должен, он обязательно что-нибудь твитнет, таковы правила.

Неважно, я люблю тебя, — быстро набрал Тайлер.

Пусть это будет его наградой сейчас. Неважно, что будет потом, ответит Джош или нет. Он поступит правильно, запостив это сейчас, ему станет легче.

Тайлер отправил твит, вышел из приложения и убрал телефон под подушку. Перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

Он проснулся от сухости во рту. Осторожно поднялся, прошёл на кухню, выпил стакан воды. Вернувшись в комнату, он медленно подошёл  
к кровати, достал телефон.

У меня вопрос к Тайлеру, — твитнул Джош.

Тайлер улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

Говорят, разница между любовью и болью — время. Может быть, но он сможет это проверить только через несколько лет.

Тайлер ждал Джоша в гримёрке. Ходил из угла в угол и кусал губу. Невысказанные слова терзали его, жгли изнутри до немой боли. Но это нельзя было откладывать. Тайлер хотел, чтобы Джош узнал первым.

Дверь распахнулась неожиданно широко, словно слетела с петель. Джош вытер лицо полотенцем, затем устало улыбнулся.

— В чём дело? — он замер.

Подошёл ближе, всматриваясь в него, будто пытаясь вычислить причину напряжения. Тайлер решил, что подарит Джошу сто баксов, если он сразу определит, почему его так трясёт.

— Хэй, — Джош слегка сдвинул брови, — ты меня пугаешь. Всё хорошо?

— Да, — Тайлер кивнул. — Я… Мне…

Это оказалось труднее, чем он представлял. Он-то думал, что заявит об этом с порога, и его лицо будет трескаться от счастья.

Джош молчал.

— Ты заболел?

— Что? Нет, — он выжал из себя улыбку. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Окей, — Джош сложил руки на груди.

Тайлер помолчал. Закрыл глаза. Что с ним? Почему он не радуется?

— Я жду ребёнка, — произнёс он и поднял глаза.

— Что? — Джош нахмурился.

— Дженна беременна.

— Оу.

Повисла пауза. Мучительная, до боли в животе, в костях, в кончиках пальцев. Прошла вечность, от сотворения мира до его полного разрушения, и мир восстал из мёртвых, когда Джош наконец сказал:

— Поздравляю.

Тайлер выдохнул и снова посмотрел на него.

— То есть, тебе хватило смелости ввести свой член в вагину, — Джош усмехнулся.

— Дурак! — Тайлер толкнул его в плечо. — Как будто ты не знаешь…

— Знаю, — Джош усмехнулся шире. — Поздравляю, правда, — на этот раз от Тайлера не ускользнуло вспыхнувшая и сразу погаснувшая грусть в его глазах. — Кого ждёте?

— Девочку, — Тайлер прикусил губу. — Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал первым.

Джош закинул полотенце на плечо, нерешительно шагнул вперёд и обнял Тайлера.

— Спасибо.

Тайлер обнял его в ответ, сомкнул руки на пояснице и закрыл глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда буду благодарен тебе, — прошептал он. — Ты не представляешь, как много ты мне дал, чему научил, я бы не был таким, какой я сейчас, если бы не ты. Ты делаешь меня лучше, всегда делал и будешь, даже спустя много лет, я всё равно буду любить тебя за то, что ты появился в моей жизни…

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, ты что, с ума сошёл, — Джош отстранился от него: в его глазах сверкали слёзы. — Ты так говоришь, как будто кто-то умер, — Джош вытер щёку и запрокинул голову, посмотрел в потолок. — Всё хорошо, у вас будет ребёнок, ты всегда этого хотел.

— Да, — Тайлер шмыгнул носом и сглотнул.

— Тогда почему ты плачешь? — Джош провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, усмехнулся и часто заморгал, прогоняя слёзы. — Неужели ты думаешь, что это что-то изменит? — он мотнул головой. — Нет. Во-первых, у нас ещё целый тур впереди, а во-вторых, я буду требовать, чтобы ты сделал меня её крёстным отцом.

Тайлер улыбнулся и снова обнял его, уткнулся носом в плечо. Ткань под его щекой намокла.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

— Я знаю, я тоже люблю тебя, и ты тоже многому научил меня, так что мы квиты.

Тайлер кивнул и сжал футболку в кулак.

— Какой план? — спросил Джош, отступая назад.

Тайлер глубоко вздохнул, судорожно выдохнул и пожал плечами.

— Хочу вывести Дженну на сцену в Берлине, чтобы все увидели и чтобы не было никаких слухов.

Джош одобрительно кивнул и почесал в затылке. Потом хитро усмехнулся.

— А я, пожалуй, начну дарить подарки для своей будущей крестницы.

— Что ты задумал? — Тайлер сощурился.

— Увидишь, — Джош запустил пальцы в свои волосы, словно проверяя насколько они густые.

Тайлер нахмурился, но затем улыбнулся. Они стояли в тишине несколько секунд.

— Я не знаю, что будет потом, — он вздохнул, — не представляю, но… всё сбывается, да?

— Да, — эхом отозвался Джош, не сводя с него глаз. — И дальше будет только лучше.

В Берлине Джош покрасил волосы ярко-розовый. Тайлер смотрел на него, смотрел на Дженну, и чувствовал, как внутри него что-то умирало, уходило в небытиё, исчезало навсегда. Это длилось несколько секунд, и потом его накрывало предвкушением новой зарождающейся жизни, которая, казалось, пульсировала в нём самом.

Всё будет хорошо, думал он. Эта боль пройдёт, останется только любовь.


End file.
